


Missing Their Flight To Vidcon

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [21]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Airports, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Reality, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: This shouldn’t have been possible. They had travelled for Vidcon so many times and yet everything seemed to go against them on that particular day.





	Missing Their Flight To Vidcon

_Based on the following tweets:_

__

__

[And this stage performance from Vidcon Community Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdgV5SeJr-c)

 

**_25th of June 2017_ **

Mistakes from both of them causing them to be insanely late and they _almost_ made it anyway.

It’s wasn’t their first time going abroad to attend a convention. Vidcon, Playlist Live, events in Australia and other places had given them so much experience. Neither of them much liked packing, the chaos of going to the airport or the long haul flight where their long legs would always cramp up.

But they did it anyway because they were going to see the often thousands of people who wanted to see them, whether through stage shows, panels, interviews, meet and greets or signings. It was humbling to be reminded that all the numbers and the usernames online were actual real people, who dared to leave their homes to come see them, even if it was often too short a moment.

They had the routine, the taxi was booked and they thought they had everything under control.

For once they had plenty of time to pack until they had to leave. Dan was a bit restless because of this extra time, so he decided to change outfits a couple of times. It was important to have comfort when having to fly for that long but he also knew all the selfies he’d undoubtedly be asked for at the airport, so he couldn’t look entirely like a rat.

“Dan, you haven’t finished packing?” Phil poked his head into the room as he walked by. “And do pack now, no need to make us late incase you spray yourself in the eye again.”

Dan was mid-change of his jeans, which was always a task with his long limbs and fondness for tight jeans.

“I don’t make the same mistake twice, Lester,” Dan huffed and freed himself from the pants.

Phil looked skeptical. “I told you about my dream of you losing your passport, just pack and make sure your things are ready?”

So Dan quickly did settle on an outfit to travel in and put the other clothes into the suitcase. When they got the alert that the car here and they were about to walk out the door, Dan suddenly paled.

“What?” Phil asked as Dan started padding down all the pockets on his person.

“I’ve lost my passport,” Dan whispered and promptly darted off to try and find it. It must be on one of those surfaces where he always put his stuff. It wasn’t.

The taxi started honking outside. Phil tried to help but it mostly consisted of snooping through Dan’s drawers. He carried the suitcases down to the taxi, which was blocking traffic from them and threatening to leave.

Suddenly, Dan remembered that he’d changed clothes. He pulled out the suitcase from the car and practically emptied it into the street to find it. But the passport was there and both of them breathed out of relief as they got back in the car and started driving.

But the crisis was far from over.

Their taxi driver seemed to never have driven in London before, shouting at poor protesters and talking inappropriately to his satnav. But they always booked a car with plenty of time to spare, so even if they had been delayed things should have been okay.

Except the time didn’t make any sense, their latest check-in time was minutes away, not over an hour. This turned into panicked whispers in the back of the taxi, trying not to alert the driver of their problem.

It turned out Phil had booked the car in the wrong time zone and thus they were over an hour late with the extra delay as well. Freaking out immensely, they made a game plan for one to grab the cases, while the other to pay and then they would just have to sprint.

They both regretted not having stuck with that gym idea now.

It was almost painful to sit in traffic with an almost incompetent driver and watch as your chances slipped away. By some miracle, the traffic finally cleared up and they made it to the airport and out in record time.

They were sprinting towards the baggage drop as fast as their long legs could carry them. Worryingly, there wasn’t a queue but initially they had been thankful for that. They shouldn’t have been.

Panting for breath while trying to talk to the lady behind the counter, she gave them the terrible news.

“I’m sorry you’ve missed your flight, loves.”

They had only missed it by two minutes! They’d missed their flight to Vidcon. To a convention where so many people were excited to see them and where they’d have to do panels, interviews and stage performances.

They looked at each other and saw matching despair. It couldn’t be true.

But bless small mercies because there was an early morning flight with two seats left. Jumping at the chance, even though it would mean they’d come stumbling from the plane to the Community Night thing they were scheduled for. They would be able to get there.

After contacting their management, who could reach out to Vidcon staff and explain the situation, they had to come to terms with the airport, which would be their home for the night.

“This could only happen to us, Phil,” Dan said and shook his head.

“Hey,” Phil responded softly. “Yes, we’re both idiots and unlucky but we will get there, Dan. This is just a bump in the road.”

“But if those seats hadn’t been free…”

“Don’t go down that road. I know you and I would have felt terrible too if we let all those people down but we didn’t, Dan. We’re getting there and I’m not leaving you out my sight, so they won’t dare to repeat the Bahamas thing.”

Phil smiled warmly and then broke into a yawn. Dan slumped back into his chair and embraced Phil’s words. At least, they had each other in this mess, which was how they both preferred it.

**Author's Note:**

> This dabble was actually a bit difficult to write because I had watched the video of Dan and Phil explaining the situation at Community Night at Vidcon, so I had a lot of very specific details to incorporate. But I hope you liked it.


End file.
